You always want what you're running from
by burst-at-the-seams
Summary: This is behind the Daimatou Enbu arc. The guild is in Fiore again. Juvia found a new technique on how to get a boy in a magazine. It said that you should act like you wouldn't care about the boy you like, you should ignore him and lots of other things. For a week she's been acting now, like the magazine told her to.


This is behind the Daimatou Enbu arc. The guild is in Fiore again. Juvia found a new technique on how to get a boy in a magazine. It said that you should act like you wouldn't care about the boy you like, you should ignore him and lots of other things. For a week she's been acting now, like the magazine told her to.

**NON-CANON**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, BUT THE WONDERFUL HIRO MASHIMA DOES.**

_**Natsu, Mirajane and Lucy eating together. Mirajane and Lucy are talking while Natsu is talking to Happy and isn't listening to them.**_

Mirajane: Lucy, don't you think Juvia is acting strange? She hasn't spoken to Gray for a week now.

Lucy: I'm sure he has done something to her to upset her, but not talking to him for so long, is strange.

Mirajane: Maybe we should talk to her?

Lucy: Yeah, let's do it.

_**Lucy and Mirajane going to Juvia, who is eating and looking upset.**_

Lucy: Hey Juvia, may we seat next to you?

Juvia: Sure.

Mirajane: Juvia, how are you? You look pale? Is something wrong? We were worrying about you.

Juvia(smiling): No, nothing's wrong. I'm just tired. That's all there is to it.

Mirajane: Oh ok, if you say so.

_**The girls are chatting. Juvia is leaving and Mirajane and Lucy are talking.**_

Mirajane: She's lying. We need to do something. I've got a plan. Didn't you want to go on a quest with Erza, Natsu and Gray?

Lucy: Yeah. I know I should bring Juvia along. I'm sure she needs to talk with Gray. He's the only one, who can be the cause for her behaviour.

Mirajane: Yes right and then you need to lock them somewhere together, where they can't get out and let them talk.

Lucy: Let's do it, then.

_**On the next morning Lucy brings Juvia to the quest (tells her that she must come with them, because the master said so. The master knows of Lucy's and Mirajane's plan)**_

Natsu: Let's go, Happy!

The group is on their way.

Erza (talking only to Lucy): So how are we supposed to lock those two into one room? And how do we know they're going to talk. Just look at Juvia. She hasn't even once looked to Gray.

Lucy: Easy, tonight we're going to tell them, that there are three rooms and each of them has two beds. We'll sleep together in a room and Natsu and Happy will. They have to sleep together in one room. In the night we're going to lock them into the room. In the morning we'll finish the quest and they're going to talk.

_**Evening**_

Juvia: What!? Me and Gray-sama will sleep together!?

Erza: For a moment it seemed, she did get back to her old and normal self.

Lucy: Yes, you two, because I'm sleeping with Erza and Natsu with Happy.

Gray: Isn't that what you always dreamt of?

Juvia gets angry and looks away.

_**Juvia and Gray in their room**_

Gray: Juvia? You look pale? Is something wrong? I'm worried about you.

Juvia: Why does everyone think Juvia is not alright? I am. I just realized some things and matured a little, because of those things.

Gray: And those things are?

Juvia: Juvia has been chasing you for so long now, Gray-sama and Juvia's tired of it. If you don't feel the way I do, I won't force my feelings on you. And as much as it hurts, I don't want you in my company anymore.

_**Juvia leaving Gray speechless goes to her bed and smiles, because she has done exactly what the magazine told her to. Gray goes to bed after a while.**_

Gray(thinking): What did Juvia just say? Was she really serious? She's been by my side for so long and kept telling me I took her rain away. I'm confused. I would have never thought she'd say something like that to me. I don't want to loose her as a friend. We had quite good and fun times together. (Clenching his fists) What did I do wrong? Should I apologize, but for what? (Looking to Juvia, who's sleeping) What's wrong with you? Why are you acting you strange, Juvia? We've got so close friends, ever since you joined the guild and we fought Lyon and Cheria. I thought you felt good in our guild. What did I do to make you feel so uncomfortable around me?

_**The next morning. Juvia and Gray find out the door is locked and that they can't get out of the room.**_


End file.
